Esu no Agent: Afterward
by ArkenjalUru
Summary: detective Tetsuya Kuro was last seen running away from the hospital room of his injured S ,Taiga Kagami. Now, Kuroko has turned in his resignation, bought a gun of his own, and is bent on only one missionâ?to kill Haizaki. He vows to get the truth from Haizaki, even if he has to throw away his morals and life to do it. But can he do it? Can he shoot another person and co
1. Chapter 1

**Author: this is the trilogy of the Esu no Agent I hope you like it**

The more time that passed, the harder it would be to see Kagami again. Kuroko understood that, so two days later, he gave the man a call. He didn't say why, but he asked to meet up. Kagami had Tatsuya drive him to the place Kuroko had suggested.

"Why did you call me here?" Kagami asked when he got out of the car.

The sea lay before them. Kagami squinted at it as if he were seeing a mirage. The afternoon sun was reflected on the cool winter water.

"I thought it would be nice to have a date here," Kuroko answered.

They were on the pier, which was littered with storage containers. Huge cranes lined up along the beach.

Kagami snorted. "You really have no idea what's sexy. You should have chosen a nice sandy beach. Not this place,"

They stood side by side, looking at the sea. The silence dragged on. Kuroko wanted to say something, but unsure of what Kagami was feeling, he found himself searching for the right words.

"Kuroko…" Kagami didn't take his eyes off the sea as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"It's high tide." Kagami's voice was quiet. Kuroko turned to look at him.

"What do you want to say?" Kuroko asked gently.

Finally, Kagami looked back at him. "I want you to delete me from the records as your S."

Kuroko immediately shook his head. He had predicted this might happen, but it still hurt to hear those words. "I won't. You're my S. I'm not letting you go. You cn't tell me you're scared. I didn't think that you were a coward."

Kuroko had meant provoke Kagami with his words, but older man let the implied insult wash over him.

"You may call me a coward if you want." KAgami looked glum, and his half-smile held no mirth. "I'm sorry, but I'm finished now,"

"Kagami….."

Kuroko grabbed the man's jacket collar. He couldn't accept being abandoned by the man on whom he had relied so often. He felt betrayed. He couldn't think straight.

"I can't do any more for you. You must realize all this has limits?"

"No it doesn't I'm not scared of anything, as long as I'm with you!"

Kuroko was hurting but it was clear Kagami was hurting just as mush. The older man was hesitating. He had found himself walking Kuroko's path, with no clear exit in sight. They had both made vows to each other.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared. I'm scared that if you're I'll hurt you. I couldn't stand that," Kagami said, gazing into Kuroko's eyes. "If anything ever happened to you…I've spent too many sleepless nights worrying about it. Its pathetic, but I am that scared.

Kuroko was at a loss for words. Kagami had hard his soul. His S was worried about putting him in danger.

"Shinozuka was right. If you stay with me for too long, then there'll be no turning back. It'll be the end of you,"

"Kagami…"

Was Kagami breaking up with Kuroko to protect him? Now, when he felt so very weak? Kagami's complete sincerity was the final nail in the coffin.

Kuroko had always been selfish. He had always and pretended that Kagami hadn't cared for him. If he had been a good person, he would have put a stop to it a long time ago.

He had realized the truth a long time ago but he had pretended not to see it. Instead of giving his heart, he had given his body. It was criminal. It was destable. Pathetic he didn't want to think about it. He was the worst kind of man. And despite all this Kagami still cared for him. His S was still concerned for him.

"Kagami…I –I…." Kuroko stuttered. His chest was tigt and it was hard to breathe. Tears streamed down his face. All he could see was Kagami.

Kuroko hated himself. He hated himself so much. He couldn't forgive himself. But he couldn't change the way he lived his life. He wished that he could disappear. he wished he could kill himself.

"I don't want to lose you I…might not know what you want…but…I…I need you." Kuroko knew Kagami could be impudent and arrogant sometimes. But still he didn't want to lose Kagami. He didn't want to let go. "I don't mind getting hurt. If its for you. I wouldn't mind dying. Just don't tell me this is the end. I won't let it happen. You're mine….my… S…" Kuroko trailed off. He knew he was simpering like a child. He had become so emotional, he could only think of his own needs. He was being selfish but right now he couldn't help it.

"Crying is against the rules." Kagami sighed and pulled Kuroko close to him. "You know that I hate seeing you cry."

"No, I don't I just…I…" Kuroko faltered again.

_I love you. More than anyone. More than anything. _

He still couldn't say it thought. He couldn't express it. But in his torn and cracked heart, he loved only Kagami.

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair and then softly kissed his forehead. "Don't cry like a child," Kagami said sounding exasperated. However, his eyes betrayed his true emotions. "I'm soory. I just can't take another rejection.

"I'm soory," Kuroko mumbled. "I couldn't stop the way I was feeling that night."

"Don't apologize. I of all people know what I did to you that night. I want to do whatever I could to save you though,"

"I know I know it was all for me," Kuroko shattered again. He looked up.

Kagami was smiling down at him. "Look at you. Your eyes are so red."

Kuroko grimaced. "Whose fault it that?"

"Grimacing doesn't make you look any better," Kagami whispered in Kuroko's ear. He bent down and kissed him.

"Here? Now?"

"Here. Now,"

There was no one on the pier. Only the sea watched out in front of them. Kuroko made up his mind and wrapped his arms around Kagami. He buried his face in the crook of Kagami's neck and took a breath, inhaling his lover's scent. "I'm cold.

"I'll warm you up."

Kagami pushed Kuroko against one of the containers and kissed him passionately.

**Please review….**


	2. Chapter 2

Their lips met, their tongues tangled. They expressed the depth of their desire in a way that words couldn't. they groped and fondled each other until Kuroko didn't know where he ended and Kagami began.

Kagami kissed Kuroko as he unzipped his jeans. The cold air hit Kuroko's sensitive skin and he shivered a little.

To protect him from the cold, Kagami opened his jacket and wrapped it round them both. "Is his okay?"

Kagami's warm breath hit Kuroko's cold ear.

"I'm fine. Please," Kuroko urged. He wanted them to be one again. He wanted to feel Kagami insidehim. He urgently rubbed his groin against Kagami's.

Kagami turned Kuroko around pressing him against the container and then pulling his jeans down further. He pushed inside Kuroko slowly. Kuroko wasn't wet or stretched, so it hurt, but Kuroko clung to Kagami and opened himself as much as possible. Kagami knew what Kuroko liked and thrust deep inside of him.

"Ah! Mmm…."

It hurts, but felt everything. He wanted all of Kagami. He wanted them to be one.

"Kagami-kun! Not yet…"

Kagami pushed in even deeper. "Yeah, I need more of you. Let me have you Kuroko…"

As Kagami thrust harder, Kuroko's Head thumped against the cold container. Kagami noticed and cradled Kuroko's forehead in his hand. That was one of the reasons Kuroko loved him. He was so sweet. He noticed the small things.

Kuroko relaxed in Kagami's arms. He kissed Kagami's hands and sucked on his lover's fingers.

"Mm…ah!"

"Kuroko, don't forget," Kagami said earnestly.

"Kagami-kun?"

"You vowed never to betray me. I made you the same vow. You can ask for my help anytime. You're never alone."

Kagami seemed to sense that more danger lay ahead for both of them.

"Don't leave me- whathever happens," Kagami whispered.

Kuroko was lost in a dream and could only nod his head.

They got into the car together. Tatsuya didn't say a word, he just started the car up. From where the car was parked, Tatsuya shouldn't have been able see their exchange. But Tatsuya was an astute man and probably had figured out what had happened.

Kuroko looked out the window, feeling a little guilty.

When Kagami took off his coat, his elbow brushed against Kuroko's chest.

"Ow,"

Seeing Kuroko screw up his face in pain, Kagami looked worried. "You were injured?"

If it had just been a regular old bruise, then Kuroko would have ignored the pain but the piercing that Akashi had forced on him really hurt, and he resented it. Kuroko said as much to Kagami.

"Why the hell haven't you taken it out?!" Kagami shouted angrily.

"I want to, but your brother super-glued it in. I'll have to cut it off but I don't have the right-sized tools at my house. I'll have to go and buy something smaller. But I just haven't had time," Kuroko explained.

"Come to my place," Kagami ordered. "I have something small enough."

"It's red. Does it hurt?"

Tatsuya took out a tiny metal cutter. It was just small enough to get in the space between the end of the stud and Kuroko's skin.

"You need to disinfect it. It could get infected," Tatsuya advised as he covered Kuroko's nipple in gauze.

"Thanks,"

"I'll put some coffee on," Tatsuya said and stood up.

When Tatsuya had disappeared into the kitchen, Kagami turned to Kuroko. "I'm really sorry," he apologized on behalf of his brother.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is my fault. It's my fault Akashi turned out the way he has."

Kuroko looked at Kagami. He understood what his lover was trying to say. He hesitated, wondaring if he should ask about it. He didn't know if he had the right. "Kagami.. you don't have to anything."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you anymore," Kagami stated firmly.

Kuroko nodded. "I know. Tell me?"

Kagami fiddled with the butterfly stud. "My mothers was a hostess in an Teiko club. She met the president of the Generation of Miracle Group there. They became lovers, and a short time later. I was born. The president already had a wife. He divorced his first wife, but he until didn't marry my mother. Instead, he took a liking so Akashi's mother. It was his second marriage. I hated him. He only even hurt my mother. He never thought of anyone else but himself. When I was twelve, my mother died. I was taken into the president's house, but I couldn't stand living in that man's territory. And so, even when I moved into the president's house. I didn't take the Seijuro name. my mother had an uncle that often looked after her. He used to lead a gang and even when he quit the organization, he never totally cut ties with the criminal underworld. He often looked after me when I was little and he continued to do as I grew older."

"Why didn't you live with your uncle?"

Kagami grimaced. "He invited me to, but I refused. I hated the president but I also hated his woman and the brother that I had never met. I felt so much rage for them, because they enjoyed a comfortable, happy life as his proper family. The life that my mother had been refused. I was childish. I believed that entering their home would be like some sort of revenge."

Tatsuya returned carrying a tray with cups of coffee on it. He placed it down on the table and turned to go, but Kagami stopped him from leaving. "Sit down. You're part of all this too."

Tatsuya nodded and sat.

"Akashi's mother was young woman called Ayano. She was beautiful, and that was probably the reason the president forced her to be his lover. When she turned twenty, Akashi was born. So he married her. When they took me in Akashi was five and Ayano was twenty-five. Ayano was an obedient woman. She lived quietly with Akashi and stayed away from people as much as possible. It surprised me. I thought that she would do whatever she wanted. But Ayano was kind to me even though I was a bastard. I started to feel some affection toward Ayano and Akashi. I liked Ayano's sweet innocent. I wanted to care for her."

Kagami suddenly stopped himself. His eyes glazed over as feeling from the distant past resurfaced once more. Finally he sighed and continued. "Ayano was only woman I've ever wanted. Once I grew into a man, she fell in love with me too."

Kagami had told Kuroko once before that there had been a person he'd fallen so deeply in love with that it had almost destroyed him. That person Kuroko now realized had been Akashi mother.

"Of course the relationship was completely forbidden. We would meet in secret, afraid that someone should spot us. The president discovered our relationship a year later. He was crazy and in a blind rage beat us both. It was clear that he wasn't going to let Ayano go. I decided that night that I would take Ayano away from the house."

"You…."

"Yes we ran away together. We dropped everything and ran as far away from that man as we could. We rented a tiny run-down apartment and lived together. We were so happy. But it only lasted two months." Kagami fell silent again.

"You were caught?" Kuroko asked.

"No. ayno died. She slit her own wrists."

Kuroko was speechless. He gazed silently at Kagami.

"The president hushed it all up. Publicly Ayano had died of a heart attack. No one else in the organization knows the truth. I cut my ties and from then on had no contact with Generation of Miracle Group. I sometimes kept in such Akashi because I did care for him. When the president died four years ago Akashi asked me to come back to the Generation of Miracle Group."

The truth behind these words was very grave. Kagami must have felt guilty for taking Akashi's mother away from him. Akashi has been deeply hurt that both his mother and half-brother had left him behind.

"I'm sory that you got caught up in this. It should have stayed between me and my brother." Kagami stood up. He looked tired as he walked into the bedroom.

Continue?

**Please review…..**


End file.
